


Planet Hulk

by Victorcine



Category: She-Hulk, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Planet Hulk, World War Hulk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorcine/pseuds/Victorcine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I want from a Planet Hulk movie, more or less. A bit more Banner-focused than the original, and interspersed with Jennifer Walters/Betty Ross on Earth. I think this would fit in well with the movies that are already out there too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Mark Lovett versus Mr. Star-Lord

_A venti iced caramel frappuccino is really not enough for 6’ 7” jade giantess,_ Jenn mused while slurping down the last of the drink. Probably she shouldn’t have even brought it into the courtroom, but the bailiff took one look at her and realized he was _not_ going to be the one to ask to her to leave it.

The plaintiff’s case was pretty solid. The spaceship flew into a building. Reckless endangerment right there…

The judge cleared her throat.

_Oh yes._

“Your honor, we’re here today to see if this matter can be brought to this court. Obviously, the facts of the case are not disputed by my client, Mr. Lord. His spaceship did crash into Mr. Lovett’s barn. He was … flying without insurance. Valid on this planet or any other.” The plaintiff made a noise. It was a tad ridiculous….

“However,” Jenn continued, gathering herself together, “Mr. Lord has effectively renounced his citizenship when he joined the Nova Corps. Surely someone who is not a United States citizen could not be held liable for not carrying valid United States insurance, and from what I can gather, it seems that Mr. Lord was in compliance with the Nova Empire’s laws regarding spaceship registration.” 

Jenn doubted that was true. But she’d also failed to gather any information from the Nova Empire. 

“The Nova Empire has no agreements with the United States or the United Nations. If Mr. Lovett wishes to file suit against a member of their military, he will have to wait for the appropriate law to be enacted. As things stand, there is no precedent for this kind of claim.”

Thank goodness “Mr. Lord” wasn’t here to insist he wasn’t part of the Nova Empire’s military. He would admit, however, to being a part of the Nova Corps, and that seemed to Jenn to be about the same thing.

Jenn watched the judge’s face as she sifted through the evidence packet again. She felt like crossing her fingers. She’d come all the way to New York for this, to argue the first ever inter-planetary law case offered to her.

She slurped the last of her frappuccino.

The plaintiff’s attorney shot her a look.

Finally, the judge looked up, adjusting her glasses as she did so. “Well, I have to agree with you, Ms. Walters. It doesn’t seem that this court has any jurisdiction in this matter.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Jenn said, looking to gather up her briefcase. 

_Oh right. I left it at Wyatt’s place._

She took her frappaccino and left the room.

And ran into Tony Stark.

She would’ve recognized him anywhere, though she’d never met him in person before. His face was plastered over the adverts for superhuman registration. Which of course, she’d signed up for right away. It’d taken her a few months after that to muster up the courage to live as the jade giantess… But as long as she was “out,” she might as well show off.

She threw the empty cup away and started to walk off, but he called out behind her. “Um, excuse me, Ms. Walters, I presume?”

She stopped and let him catch up. “Well, judging by the…” He gestured to all 6’ 7” of her.

“You’re not mistaken,” Jenn said, headed towards the street to call a cab. “Can I help you with something, Mr. Stark?”

He had to almost run to keep up with her long strides.

“Ah, not really, I actually wanted to help you with something. I have a … ride waiting for you.” He gestured towards a limo waiting on the curb. She could see it through the glass doors. “Though there is a bit of a meeting later, at the, ah, New Avengers Facility. About the UN Accords.”

“Oh?” Jenn asked, surprised. “You do this for everyone on your UN registry?”

“Ah, no, but well, it’ll take you there. This one time,” he said, not making eye contact.

Of course, very few people were able to make eye contact. But something about it would have made her uneasy if she wasn’t an indestructible tank…

She’d tested her limits before, jumping out of planes with no parachute. It seemed nothing could break her. It gave her a kind of boldness she’d always had, but now it was more. Justified.

So what could one limo ride really hurt?

“See you there,” Tony said as she slipped in the door opened for her. 

And saw Bruce.


	2. Family Reunion

“Hi Jenn,” he said with a bit of a smile. Bruce’d been following her escapades on TV and in the paper. She lived a colorful life out in California. It’d been ages since he’d seen her though. Not since. Well. The thought filled him with guilt every time.

“Hi Bruce,” she said, wrapping him up in a hug that took the breath out of him. “It’s been too long,” she said with the biggest grin. She always had a great smile.

“I wanted to say hi while we were both in town,” he started, and she interrupted.

“Where have you been? The news always speculates but,” she got out before he interrupted her.

“I really can’t say,” he asserted.

She frowned.

“Hey, if I could tell anyone, you know you’d be the first right? But it’s not safe…” He said with an old kind of sadness.

“I know a lot of people blame you for the destruction in New York, but a lot of people see you for the hero you are, Bruce,” Jenn started, but he shook his head.

“This isn’t about how people see me, Jenn, it’s about what I am.”

Jenn’s face fell a bit.

“I thought you’d managed to control … him,” she said cautiously. She’d almost said “it” but everything Bruce had said, his transformation was very different from hers.

“I thought I had too. But everything that’s happened lately… I don’t think I’ll ever really have complete control. I don’t think anyone will ever really be safe around me. Present company excluded, possibly.”

Jenn grinned.

“You know, Bruce, when I signed up for the registry that’s the first question they asked me.... Did I think I could take on the Hulk?” she said with a smirk.

“Oh yeah? What did you tell them?” he said, not as confident that she’d be able to take the other guy in a fight.

“I told them I work out every day. As Jennifer Walters. For at least an hour,” she said with confidence. “Your guy might be larger, but when I work out as Jennifer Walters, well,” she said with a bit of a flex, “it makes a difference!”

He had to laugh at that. The other guy was fueled by rage. He would hate to ever see that match through the other guy’s eyes… But it was hard to not imagine Jenn giving the other guy a run for his money.

“So, if you train as Jennifer Walters, who is this?” he asked, gesturing to her current form that fit awkwardly into the limo.

“Ah,” she said, just now realizing the slip, “well, this,” she said indicating all of her, “is the Sensational She-Hulk. At least that’s what it says on my registration papers. And in the news… On my merchandise…” she said with a smile. “At first, they were calling me the ‘Savage’ She-Hulk, but I hired some PR to shut that down.”

Wyatt, really. She’d hired Wyatt. But still. It’d been a great excuse to spend time with the guy who looked just as good next to “She-Hulk” as he did next to Jennifer Walters.

“So you can’t tell me where you’ve been. Why are you here now?” she asked cautiously.

He shook his head. “I can’t really tell you that either. It’s been great to email you when I can. But I’m going to be going away for, well. For a while. Maybe forever. I’m trying something new.” Jenn frowned. “Trying to go somewhere they can’t find me. But I won’t be able to find you either, I don’t think.”

“Are you… Are you sure that’s what you want to do?” Jenn asked, at a bit of a loss.

“My life hasn’t really been about myself ever since. Well, ever since things happened,” he said with that perpetual sadness that contrasted Jenn’s exuberance. Jenn knew their stories were very different. She knew, perhaps better than most, how much thought of hurting people plagued him. How helpless he felt when the Hulk took over…

“I’d be lying if I said that I hope things work out, Bruce. I’m not sure what you’re up to, but I do hope I hear from you again,” she said, giving him another hug. “Be safe,” she whispered into his ear.

“I’ll try. I’ll try to keep others safe, too, Jenn.”

“I know you will.”

She got out at the Avenger’s Tower.

“Aren’t you coming too?” she asked Bruce.

“No, ah, I have another appointment,” he said with some finality. “I love you Jenn.”

“Love you too, cousin,” she replied, hoping she’d see him again sometime.


	3. A Strange Meeting

The limo stopped in front of the Sanctum Sanctorum.

The door was opened by Wong, Stephen’s friend and valet, as Bruce approached. Any other place, Bruce would have thought it was odd. It always seemed to Bruce that Stephen had earned the name “Strange” far before becoming Sorcerer Supreme. Not that they’d known each other back then, but this much strangeness didn’t happen overnight.

Wong led him to Stephen’s study, where he was levitating in front of an incredibly large book, quite absorbed in reading. Wong cleared his throat.

Stephen looked up at their guest.

“Ah, yes, Bruce of course! It’s a pleasure to meet you again,” he said as the book closed itself and flew back to the bookshelf it came from. Strange settled into the seat behind the desk, and Bruce followed suit across from him.

“Thanks so much for agreeing to meet today,” Bruce said. “And thanks even more for not telling anyone I’d be here.”

“Yes, of course, no worries,” Stephen replied, his mind still half on the book he’d been reading. “I did think it was odd you asked for the meeting in advance. But I trust that reflects the importance.”

“It does. I remember talking to you about alternate dimensions. In light of recent events, it’s a conversation I’d like to continue.”

“Ah, recent events? The latest, ah… Outburst?”

“Exactly.”

“So how would alternate dimensions help with your condition?” Stephen said with some confusion.

“I was thinking more… Containment,” Bruce said with some finality.

The word hung in the air for a moment.

“I won’t send you to another dimension, Bruce. There might not be any way for you to return.” Stephen’s words were measured with somewhat less finality. He’d seen the reports. It was a solution he’d even actually considered, but would not inflict.

“Yes, well. That would be the point,” Bruce replied. “More or less. I’m thinking an uninhabited planet in another dimension might be just the place for me. I’d have to be sedated on the way, of course, but it seems like a good solution… For everyone.”

Stephen considered. “Everyone except for you. And those who care about you.”

“No,” Bruce corrected, “this is good for everyone. Except maybe me. But that’s,” he paused for a bit, trying to find the best words to convince his friend. “That’s best for me, to know that I can’t hurt anyone.”

It was a moment before Stephen nodded. “Finding a planet won’t be hard with the Eye of Agamotto… Sedated, sure, but even sedated, I think you would need protection from the vacuum of space.” Protection was not something Stephen had thought about in his travels, but while the Hulk might survive, his human counterpart surely would not without some kind of life support.

“I’ve considered it,” Bruce replied, “and the recent crash on Earth gives me an opening. Tony’s worked it out with this Star-Lord guy. The ship’s not really functional, but as long as we can find a way to shove it off in the right direction…”

“That can be seen to,” Stephen confirmed.

Bruce closed his eyes. It was finally happening. A solution to a problem he’d been wrestling for years.

It was a happy thought in the most bitter corner of his mind.

He’d tried for a cure. He’d wrestled with his demon day after day, subduing it as best as he possibly could. Tried to control it. Even, in a desperate moment he was hardly proud of, he’d tried to destroy himself just to rid himself of this burden. Now, this might finally be a way out.

A life alone on a barren planet in another dimension.

But everyone would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send feedback if you have some :) I'm going to be writing more very soon.


	4. A Strange Accord

“Did I miss anything?” Stephen asked, sweeping into the room, his valet behind him.

Jenn was always amazed how little Avengers seemed to care about fashion. If this guy even was an Avenger. It seemed their ranks were growing every day, and it was hard to keep track of the roster, especially from California.

“It’s taken us a while to settle in,” Tony responded.

Upon arrival, Jenn had been pulled through most every level of the New Avengers Facility. It was an amazing place, though, even featuring a large lab for her cousin. For a man who never seemed to be in the same place very long, it sure seemed like he had a home here. One he might not be returning too, Jenn mused, still wondering what her cousin meant.

“Short story,” Tony continued, “we’re planning training for everyone. Everyone on the Accords will be battle-ready as soon as possible. Kind of a reserve-guard.”

“Am I even on that list, Tony?” Stephen asked.

“If you have to ask, you probably aren’t,” Tony retorted. “But you still accepted the invitation to the party. You might not be on the official roster, but you’d be a damn good asset if things come to worst again.”

“What do you think is going to happen?” Jenn asked.

“Nothing in particular,” Tony replied. “But we’ve seen gods come to play on earth, monsters unleased…“ Tony trailed off, thinking about Ultron, the memory of that mistake still hauntingly fresh.

Jenn remembered seeing her cousin on TV, wrecking New York to pieces and saving potentially billions of lives. Black Widow thought about more Hydra agents than she could count. Scott remembered the helplessness of the quantum realm. James Buchanan Barnes remembered himself.

“It would be a good idea to be prepared. For the next time. Whatever that next time looks like,” Tony ended simply.

“I already train,” Jenn interrupted, “and I’m pretty indestructible, so I’m not really sure why I’m here.”

“Valid points,” Steve responded, surprising Jenn. “But from what I understand, you focus on strength training?” Addressed by Captain America. Jenn had very little respect for authority, but that was a new one for her. Her dad had been incredibly overprotective and exceptionally judgmental…. So the superhero he looked up to left her mildly awed.

“Yeah, I do.” Jenn grinned. “I want to be the strongest there is.”

“I feel like I’ve heard those words before,” a man in full military suit said as he walked into the room.

“General Ross. What a … pleasure,” Tony offered.

“I’m sure. I’m also sure that me learning about this meeting less than 20 minutes ago was just an oversight,” Thaddeus Ross said in a very flat tone.

“Of course, general,” Steve offered, throwing a look at Tony.

“The problem with focusing on strength training alone, Ms. Walters, is that maybe now you can lift, but can you throw a punch?”

“Ah, well…” Jenn started, taken a bit aback, “I was thinking ‘reserves’ might mean I’m helping lift buildings off of people…. Something like that?”

“And rescuing kittens out of trees, I’m sure,” Ross replied curtly. “However, signing the Accords means that we need you, you promise to make an effort to be there. We don’t know what we will need you for, but it might be combat.”

The words hung in the air a bit. Most people here, Jenn thought while glancing around, were a bit more accustomed to combat than she was. It seemed Stephen Strange had disappeared at some point… Jenn wondered if he’d slipped out, or was still here somewhere.

“Um, sir?” a tentative voice came from behind Jenn, startling her. _Are they recruiting children?_ she wondered.

“Mr. Parker, of course, until he comes of age, will not be recruited for combat,” Ross clarified and Peter’s sigh of relief was loud enough the whole room heard it. “But for the rest of you, training for the eventuality of combat is mandatory in the Accords, as part of signing up for it. Maybe we’ll never need to recruit civilians, but as long as there’s a possibility…”

“A possibility that you’ll want to put my life at risk?” Jenn asked skeptically. She was trying to remember the exact wording of every clause. That didn’t sound like what she’d signed.

“A possibility that you’ll want to do the best you can for your family, your country, this planet,” Ross said with some finality. “You can opt out of actual combat, but not combat training, I think you’ll find if you peruse the Accords again.”

Jennifer listened to the rest of General Ross’ plans for their ‘team’ and decided she would, indeed, peruse the Accords again.

What she did not notice was Tony Stark slipping out, eager to have one last word with the Sorcerer Supreme.

“Can I help you with something Tony?” Stephen asked, not turning around.

“That goddamn eye…” Tony muttered. “Yeah, well, I know you talked to Bruce not too long ago, and I was wondering—“

“You are too late,” Stephen said simply.

“Really?” Tony asked. “That fast, huh?”

“It was a possibility I’d considered beforehand,” Stephen responded, turning around.

“You’d considered what? Throwing him off the planet?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. And don’t act like you haven’t thought about the same issue. As Sorcerer Supreme, my charge is to protect Earth. You feel your charge is similar. That’s what this entire facility is about, is it not?” Stephen asked with one raised eyebrow.

Tony sighed. It wasn’t wrong. Or well. Wasn’t that far off.

“I chose a barren planet out for him, in short order. He’s sedated, and off to his new destination, in the Star Lord’s ship.”

Tony had met the ‘Star Lord’ and felt the name was ridiculous. But then here he was, talking to the 'Sorcerer Supreme'… But Tony had seen enough of that to know it was a well-earned title.

Tony nodded. He'd known this change was coming, he just still wasn't sure if it was best. “Can I ask one thing though?”

“Of course.”

“You didn’t send him to another dimension, did you?”

Doctor Strange looked down. “No. I, well. I couldn’t.”

The two men stood there for a moment, both considering the implications of what had been done.  
Stephen turned and vanished.


	5. Aboard The Milano

Deep in a sleep carefully timed by the Sorcerer Supreme, Bruce sleeps deeper than he ever has before. The part of him that is the Hulk feel always hunted, and even though Bruce has managed to contain the beast in most ways, that feeling has kept his sleep quite light.

Life support systems are working fine, but there is no actual propulsion working on the ship. The Eye of Agamotto was the only guidance system.

They did not anticipate that the ship would not be left alone.


	6. Aboard The Sakaarson Raider

Caiera looked at the ship being raided by the insectoids. It didn’t look like much, and probably there was nothing to raid. She was tempted to let them take whatever scraps they found, but she also knew he had a reputation to uphold. 

She was the Red King’s lieutenant. Laws were to be followed.

“This is not theirs to raid,” she said, nodding to the captain. He took a team aboard.


	7. In the Gladiator Training Facility

“We must work together to win,” Lavin Skee said simply those imprisoned with him. Those assembled more or less agreed. They did not have many options, but forming a unit made sense to them. They had little structure otherwise.

For all that this was a training facility, they were imprisoned in this cage together. They were torn on whether they should be training, or conserve energy for the fights they knew would come.

The gladiator matches on Sakaar were known to be as brutal as the planet itself, which could support no plant life. The Red King showed little mercy and kept the games as competitive as possible, but the glimmer of hope kept the matches intense.

“What about this one, though?” Miek asked, nudging the sleeping form.

They all looked at the pathetic pink lump that was still sleeping.

“Do you think he’d last long?” Elloe countered, with raised eyebrows. “It may be left to leave this one out. For us all.”

“He is part of our hive,” Miek said with some finality.

The figure finally stirred. He had been the last to join their group, and the only to sleep through capture.

Bruce’s eyes widened at the motley crew surrounding him, and looked at each on in turn. “Who are you?” he asked.

“I am Miek,” an insectoid answered.

“We are Brood,” another said simply. _It looks like the alien from Alien,_ Bruce mused.

“I am Korg,” said another. _He could be The Thing’s cousin._

“Hiroim,” offered a fourth member of their group. This one had a long braid behind him, and grey skin. 

“I am Lavin Skee,” a red skinned man behind Hiroim offered.

“I am Elloe Kaifi,” offered the girl with equally red skin, “but I do not think you will last long.”

Bruce had to half-smile at that. “Last long against what?”

“We are here to fight,” Miek answered. “But we are together. Like a hive!” he added with enthusiasm that oddly lit up his exoskeleton of a face.

“I’m sure I’ll last longer than you think,” Bruce said, hoping to leave the matter there. “What keeps us here?”

They looked at each other. “Where are you from?” Elloe asked. “The Red King’s obedience disks keep us here,” Lavin offered, pointing at his chest.

Bruce clutched at his own chest. “Yes, that’s the one,” Elloe said.

Bruce wondered whether it would stay in if he transformed.

And then immediately squashed the thought down before the Other Guy could sense the opening.

He could feel it though. It was a compulsion, almost like the obedience disk was wired into his nervous system. The cage they were in was probably not even locked. It didn’t need to be.

He was angry, as usual, but was not even a little bit scared. Nothing had ever hurt him before and nothing would hurt him now. That was a truth he had accepted long ago.


	8. First Battle

To win freedom, gladiators had to complete three rounds. Simple enough. The first battle would be against another first-time group. They were more or less evenly matched. There was even another Kronan like Korg. _More Things,_ Bruce mused, very, very mildly amused.

The rest of his group had been training all week. They’d offered to teach him a few things, but even given the circumstances, it seemed out of the question.

Bruce was not a violent man.

He did think of Jenn though.

There was a possibility, however slim, that this really would be the challenge that broke him. Nothing on Earth could touch the Other Guy, but these were not humans and this was not Earth.

Still, that was what he signed up for, wasn’t it?

A kind of slow suicide, maybe.

But when the doors opened to the arena, there was a flash of self-preservation that flared up nonetheless, and for that split-second Bruce regretted not training at all. But he bit that regret back as quickly as it came out.

Before the Other Guy could seize it.

There would be time enough for that later.

Caiera looked down at the new recruits coming out. She had seen the small pale one pulled onto her ship, she remembered vaguely. He had no chance in these games. She had almost regretted stopping for him at all at the time, but here standing next to the Red King, she had no regrets. She owed everything to the Red King and always would.

Bruce knew what was coming, knew that as soon as he was in real danger, there would be no stopping it. He looked out at the crowd and felt his stomach sink. Of course, everyone always said that the Other Guy never tried to kill anyone.

But there were always unintended casualties.

Still, the crowd was noxious thing. _They are out for blood and it will probably be provided to them,_ Bruce mused, _one way or another._ Most of the faces in that crowd had red skin, like Lavin Skee.

The other group lined up to face them. Kronan against Kronan. No human for Bruce, two from the opposing team squared up against Hiroim. Maybe they saw something in the grey-skinned man that Bruce didn’t quite see.

That was fine.

The call was made, and fighting broke out all around him. With one man out, his team was still more or less holding its own. For now.

Then, one of the members of the opposing team noticed him standing there. Bruce’s stomach sank further as the sharp tail moved towards him. A vague kind of hope, too, that might have been self-preservation, but probably was not.

The Hulk caught the tail and twisted it. He flung the creature far away, or would have if the arena didn’t have a force field. The Hulk didn’t notice it didn’t go far; his attention was already everywhere else.

Bruce did.

Hulk knew just as well as Bruce did that this moment would come. He was not as stupid as everyone thought, and he wasn’t about to hurt his team. Bruce may have not appreciated their efforts to keep him alive, but he did. Them alive. They did.

Left and right, creatures are being thrown into force fields. Many of them come back.

That was new.

So was the feeling in the back of his head…

“I AM THE STRONGEST THERE IS” Hulk yelled, hurling the sharp-tailed creature into the ground this time.

It was not getting the message.

Hulk threw the Kronan into the sharp-tailed creature.

They got the message this time.

Hulk looked around for more enemies and found they’d all gotten the message.

Finally.

Some peace.

The crowds roared their approval and the Hulk sat down, satisfied, as the team hugged each other and him.

He didn't quite notice the cage he was in.


End file.
